Mood Rings
by thegirlwithtwofaces
Summary: * George has a new mysterious invention at the joke shop. What will happen when he gives one to both Harry and Ron to give to their wives? Harry/Ginny as well as some Ron/Hermione.


MOOD RINGS

A story that's been in my head for a while now, dying to be written. Inspired by Mood Rings by Relient K.

Harry woke earlier than usual on Sunday morning. The sun had yet to peek out of the dark clouds lining the horizon, and he couldn't fall back asleep. Groaning, he rolled out of bed carefully so as not to wake Ginny up, and slid into his scarlet robe so he could make some tea. Today was the one of the two days he had off a week, and he still woke up before the crack of dawn. Damn his internal clock, he'd wanted to catch up on his sleep. Harry nearly broke his neck from tripping over one of James's toy broomsticks that was hovering a few inches in the air. Harry swore under his breath and continued into the kitchen, looking forward to his usual tea with two lumps of sugar, and an English muffin. He didn't expect the light nearby the Muggle telephone in the kitchen to suddenly light up, and he rushed over to see who in the name of Merlin wanted to Apparate into the house at this bloody hour. It flashed red, signaling that it was Ron, and he pressed the black 'YES' button at the bottom of the Wizarding contraption. A faint crack sounded in the dining room, and a familiar, freckled Ron Weasley appeared wearing a pair of slacks and a blue jumper. Harry snickered as he thought of his conversation with Hermione just the day before, where she was complaining about how she had to pick out of his Muggle clothes for him so he wouldn't walk around looking like a complete idiot. Ron grinned at him and walked over into the kitchen.

"Harry! Up already, eh?" Ron smirked at Harry's scowl and plopped himself onto a chair, peeling a banana he's taken off the counter.

"What're you here for, Ron? We're still on for taking James to your place this afternoon, yeah?" Harry set the kettle filled with water on the stove, and opened the pantry in search of an English muffin. He found making food the Muggle way tasted better, so he took the five minutes to prepare all his food instead of assembling it by magic.

"Sure, sure," Ron mumbled, his mouth presently stuffed with banana, "I just wanted to show you George's new invention down at the joke shop. He hasn't even begun selling it." Harry raised a brow at Ron before whipping his muffin out of the toaster oven and spreading a small amount of butter on it.

"Thanks mate." A shrill whistle sounded from the tea pot, and he poured it into his cup and dunked the tea packet in the hot water. "But is it good? It better be bloody fabulous, you coming over here so early." Ron chuckled at Harry, and tossed his banana peel into the garbage can under the sink.

"Trust me, Harry." Ron said, pinching off a small piece of Harry's English muffin, "You'll thank me."

**********

Harry and Ron Apparated in Diagon Alley, about a block from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and outside of Scrivenshaft's. The deserted streets reminded of Harry of during the War. Although he knew that people just weren't up at the time, it still chilled him to the bone. After a short walk, he and Ron arrived in front of an unusually silent Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Ron led the way, opening the glass door covered in posters and papers, and a bell rang throughout the abnormally empty store. George bounded down a staircase in the corner of the large shop and jogged over, beaming widely.

"And what are you two doing over at such a lovely hour?" He asked, grinning at them, "Come to check out the new product? It's a real keeper! I know for a fact that you'll each want one." Harry looked at Ron questioningly, who in turn shot him a smile as they followed George into the back room. The room contained a desk that had stacks of papers on it, as well as several cardboard boxes. George strode over to one of the mentioned boxes, and turned to face them.

"Are you ready to have your socks knocked off, gents?" He asked, clearly glowing with pride. Harry and Ron both nodded their heads quickly, and continued staring at the box that held the genius invention of George's.

"Behold! The secret of your success for many years to come!" He cried, pulling out two small, black velvet covered boxes. Harry took his and peered inside it. It was a ring, for a woman obviously, that was wrought with gold and had a large, clear gemstone in the middle.

"Erm, thanks George, for the lovely ring. But where's the invention?" Harry asked, thinking about how a ring could be the marvelous contraption Ron has promised. George scoffed and dramatically placed a hand over his mouth.

"How is this… how is THIS a masterpiece? Oh, dear Harry, how foolish ye be. _This_ is no ordinary ring. Oh, contraire; this will save both you and my idiot brother of your pride and dignity. THIS is a mood ring." Harry blinked and continued to stare at George.

"And? The catch?" He asked, feeling sheepish as both red heads turned towards him impatiently.

"_So, _it will show whoever wears its mood. It changes color according to their mood, see; Black means you should watch your back, Blue's for when they're feeling agreeable or happy, Green for when they're really stressed, and Clear for when they're emotionless. You see now?" Harry nodded shortly, but pondered still.

"Well that's marvelous, George, but what'd we use it for?" He looked at Ron, who was shaking his head in embarrassment.

"For your bloody wives, of course!" George cried, laughing as Harry's mouth widened in understanding. "Just think: always knowing what she wanted, knowing when to stay away from her. All with a glance at her hand! It's genius! _And_, she'll just think it's a lovely present for her. I know my sister, Harry, and I know how she can be. Don't try to deny it!" George cried, watching as Harry sputtered, "She's a lovely girl, mind, but she can be quite confusing and has a right temper. I reckon Michael Corner will never be the same after going out with her." George sighed, apparently reminiscing about memories of Ginny blasting Corner with her infamous Bat Bogey Hex. "And all for Fifteen Galleons! Except for you of course, Harry. And maybe my brother too, if he plays his cards right." He said, stroking an imaginary beard in thought.

Harry looked down at the ring, excitement welling inside of him. Ginny was darling, and he loved her more than anything, but she could be overbearing sometimes, especially after staying home alone with James and another baby on the way while Harry was at work at the Auror office. Although he knew it would be wrong to give this to her, it would be for both of their benefit, right? After all, this way, he could tend to her needs easier. Harry grinned like a madman and gave George a grin, looking down at the ring with renewed appreciation. That would have taken quite a bit of complex magic to make it. He would have told Hermione all about it, except for the fact that Ron was obviously planning to give it to her. Her hormones were raging thanks to her pregnancy, so Harry wouldn't blame him for giving the ring to her, especially after he saw the Easter fiasco. Ginny had broken six plates, one chair, and eaten half of the Easter dinner about five moths into her pregnancy with their second child. That was over a month ago, and it still gave Harry the chills just thinking about it. His thought were thankfully interrupted by Ron who turned to him with a wide smile that matched his own.

"Isn't this brilliant, Harry?" He asked, looking at his own silver ring in admiration, "I'll never have to sleep on that bloody couch again!" Harry rolled his eyes and closed the velvet box. Today was going to be an interesting day.

*********

Okay, that's the end of the first part(:

What do you think so far?

Next time: Harry gives the ring to Ginny. What will come as a result?

Now, review my lovelies! Review!! Cx


End file.
